dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ix Gremory(Hakai Suu)
Ix Gremory is an antagonist in the story DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. He is the son of Milicas Gremory and an unnamed High-class Devil mother who died giving birth to him. As the only child left of the Gremory family, he is the unofficial head of the house of Gremory. Ix is also possesses the Sacred Gears Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth. Appearance Ix is a young man with crimson hair styled into a spiky manner which is slicked back creating a long ponytail going down his back, and the sides of his hair are dyed black. He also possesses sharp crimson eyes and wears earings on both his ears, he is usually seen smiling. His outfit consists of a sleeveless body armor and armbands which are attached to his fingerless gloves that reach past his elbow, exposing his armpit. He wears a long belt which divides into multiple belts held by a single circular object, sword-like protrusions attached to his belt surrounding his waist. Also, he has some pieces of plate armor on the front of his legs. And on his feet, he wears heeled combat boots. On his neck he wears a silver necklace. The main palette of his clothes are black, red, and gold. His formal attire consists of a black suit over a slightly unbuttoned polo revealing some of his chest, he keeps the silver necklace around the collar of his polo. Personality Growing up into the era that he did, Ix looks at humans as creatures that are below him. He is very arrogant as well as violent in battle, often doing extreme things to make sure his enemies suffer before dying. He also has a habit of taking back the things he sees as abnormal, as seen when he takes Hiro from Kyoto the moment he saw him. This personality of his makes him a very dangerous enemy, leading Hakai to call him the most evil Devil. He has a liking towards situations that makes him look superior, always expressing the fact that his enemies are below him in every way. History TBA Powers and Abilities Immense Speed: Through the training he underwent, he has achieved speed that makes his actions completely unpredictable. Skilled Swordsman: Being trained to use the blade, he is skilled at swordsmanship and can easily overwhelm any adversary. Power of Destruction: Although miniscule, as a Gremory, he has the ability to use the Bael clan's signature ability inherited from his father, grandfather, and great-grandmother. He uses this along with his Sacred Gears to maximize his combat ability. Equipment Blade Blacksmith: A creation-type Sacred Gear which Ix got through artificial means, it lets Ix create Holy-sword copies from actual swords, although weaker, these swords are still strong enough to push back a High-class Devil. Sword Birth: A creation-type Sacred Gear which Ix got through artificial means, it lets Ix create Demonic-sword copies from actual swords, although weaker, these swords are still strong enough to push back a Cherubim-class Angel. Note: Through artifical means, Ix has also fused the two Sacred Gears along him to create thousands of Holy-demonic swords with strengths matching those of original swords. The limit of creation for theses swords is currently unknown. Galatine(ギャラティーン, Gyaratin): Is a Demonic-sword originally wielded by Sir Gawain of the Arthurian legend, it was given to Ix after he completed his training. He now wields it as his one true sword, with the addition of the swords created by his fused Sacred Gears, which he likes to call Conwell(コンウェル, Kon'u~eru). Quotes *"Oooh, feisty little one are ya? Well, listen here fox Obaa-san, if you don't move out of the way, I'll definitely kill you, you know?" *"Too slow, Onee-san! As expected of a human, but you still amused me so don't feel bad~ If you want your "brother" back, you'll have to go to the Underworld. That's right, from now on, let's be rivals! I'll be looking forward to the day we can fight again, peon Onee-san! You better be able to do more than just amuse me, weakling! And don't worry about your "brother", he'll be safe with me~ Ufufufu---kuhahaha!" Trivia *Ix's name is based off of Ix Gremory from Highschool DxD:EX. *Ix's appearance is based off of the Infinity Sword class from the game Elsword. **His ability to summon thousands of swords called Conwell is also based off of it. *Ix is 16 years old and is 164 cm in height. *According to Zekram, he is the weakest user of the Power of Destruction. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Hakai Suu